


Understanding

by SakumaRei



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakumaRei/pseuds/SakumaRei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mirror reflected the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen—himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

The mirror reflected the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen—himself. Not to mean in a cocky sort of way, Hiroto never thought nor cared about his appearance. The only reason he thought he was so beautiful right now was because he felt beautiful turning his body at the hips right, then left, then right again. The dress situated on him swayed with every turn. Swish. Swish. He did it again because he loved the way it looked moving against the skin of his knees. It didn’t fit him exactly right because he wasn’t aware of his dress size—just his regular size, which could make a big difference.

Hiroto felt a grin spread across his face. He crossed his arms over his stomach and slid his hands down his sides. “This is great,” he smiled and he never felt so much like himself except in that moment with the pale floral dress sliding across his knees and the mirror reflecting the image of a very happy boy in a very beautiful dress. Finally, he felt it, for the first time in his life. He was Kiyama Hiroto and he was finally himself.


End file.
